Waiting for You
by kittyxkawaii
Summary: a WIP. My first Dan and Phil FF starting with how they meet. This is a work of fiction! :D Don't expect accuracy- just cuteness and I don't own Dan or Phil unfortunately- so my gratitude and all credit goes to them ####EDIT#### I've now slightly re-written the first three chapters to fit in more with the style of chapter 4. :) I'm a lot happier with it now- I hope you are too!
1. prologue

**Prologue **

I ran as fast as my lungs would permit, heart hammering in my chest, head pounding. The playground beginning to ripple and smudge as tears welled in my eyes. I could taste my nose running down the back of my throat as I sniffled- I felt so pathetic and scared.

'Where you going Hamster Boy?'

Daniel snarled after me, and his friends started chorusing, 'Hamster Boy! Hamster Boy! Hamster Boy!'

Louder and louder- they were closing in. Feeling a sudden jolt of panic, I realised I was never going to outrun them.

'Hamster Boy! Hamster Boy!'

The entire playground was chanting it now. Even Sarah- so quiet and shy… We'd just worked together in art. Even_ she_ didn't want to be seen with me after the class was over. How quickly she'd ran off to find her friends and left me all alone again- waiting for the inevitable… the usual… Daniel and his gang.

Every lunch time I'd try to hide before he could find me. I hadn't made it to my little refuge today- curled up between the bush and the fence, behind the P.E. hall…

No one argued with Daniel- not unless they wanted to become his next victim.

The sound of the gang's footsteps were pounding on the concrete louder and louder, closer and closer. I couldn't see anything anymore- my vision was a complete blur. Stumbling blindly forward until I simply fell flat on my face, my nose taking a direct pounding from the ground. I could taste blood. Great.

Someone's shoe belted me in my side and I recoiled, whimpering.

'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!'

Another kick, and another… I couldn't tell how many people had joined in now, I just curled up as small as I could, shielding my head in my hands. Not the glasses, not the glasses…

Someone was forcing my hands away from my face. I was easily overpowered. Sure enough there was Daniel, my wrists in his tight grip.

'Get up!'

It was a demand I had no choice to resist, as the bulky boy hoisted my limp form of the ground and close to his snarling face.

'Why ya run away, huh, Hamster? You got a problem with me? Think you're better than me? Huh?' I could feel his venom spatter on my face. 'You're so pathetic. I bet your _mummy_ hates you- do you still call her mummy? Bet she wished she had a proper boy…'

The air was thick with laughter, I could feel my face turning red.

'I-I-I..'

'No one likes you. Not even your stupid hamsters- why do you think they keep dying? YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE TO LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID, AND USELESS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!'

He dropped me and I fell to the floor in a heap, my glasses skated across the ground away from me and I grappled after them in a panic.

'Looking for something?' he jeered, 'oh wait, you can't even see can you? Ha! Even God hates you!'

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of my next brief respite.

'Pathetic…' he muttered once more, before I heard him scamper away laughing crudely with the others… but not before I heard the all familiar, deliberate and exaggerated crunch of shoe meeting lens….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I watched my own hollow eyes, staring back in the mirror as I lethargically ran the straighteners through my fringe. I pulled it down as flat as I could over my face- giving myself something to hide behind. My new hairstyle, at least, is something I could like about myself- it's functional, you know? Blots out the world. I don't have to see them, they don't have to see me. Suits me just fine.

A soft tap at my door, I laboured a breath. 'What is it Mummy?' I wish she wouldn't make a fuss. It took so much effort trying to keep her convinced.

'Can I come in honey?'

'Uh huh...' I cringed as my voice broke a little- I was trying to be strong- why did it have to betray me?

She let herself in and perched on the end of the bed. I could almost feel the concern emanating from her presence and it bothered me so much. I nervously shuffled my fringe and busied myself tidying up my hair products, trying anything to avoid looking at her.

'Phil, you have a chance to make this time different you know. It's your first day at your new school! A brand new start! Just be yourself- be my brave little lion!'

My mouth formed a limp smile. The Wizard of Oz used to be one of my favourite movies- I remember watching it for the first time as a little boy. The Cowardly Lion searching for his courage…. I'd wanted to be just like him! There was just one problem… Lion had his friends to help him along the way…. He had their support…. But really, what good were _my _friends? I'd lost _them_ years ago… when I stopped believing in them… The shadow world couldn't protect me from the people in _this_ world…. Eventually, even the friends I made there had turned against me…. Telling me the same old lines I'd heard before…

'You're useless Phil…Pathetic…Waste of space….You don't deserve anyone….'

I shuddered, but quickly recomposed myself. 'Look, Mummy, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me.'

She looked at me reproachfully and raised an eyebrow, 'Are you sure love? Promise me you'll try your best to make an effort, okay? I just can't stand to see my little boy like this.'

'I will.' I looked her straight in the eye and forced the most convincing smile I could muster, as if to reinforce it. 'I promise.'

It seemed to do the trick. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around me, pulling me tight, kissing the top of my head. I just stared blankly ahead, letting my vision slide in and out of focus.

'I'll make you a packed lunch!' and with that she joyfully bounded out of the room.

I stood still waiting to hear her footsteps completely fade, before I let out a sigh. I looked around my room- my official Lion King movie poster above my bed, my countless Disney videos lined up on my shelf, along with my huge collection of books… Wow, was _I_ ever gonna fit in…. I'm so mature… so cool… so NOT nerdy at all… I walked back over to the mirror and put on my thick black nerd glasses. Brilliant. Completed the look perfectly. Just what I was missing.

Sifting through my drawers, I looked for the most inconspicuous clothes I could find- settling for skinny jeans, plain black tee and a purple gingham shirt. I grabbed my satchel and gathered the freshly sharpened pencils I'd lined along the floor last night. I made a point of not looking in the mirror again before crossing my room, towards the door. I was just about to close it behind me, when I paused and glanced towards the tiny lion plush I had sat on my bedside table. I snatched him up, and shoved him in my bag.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This school was a lot bigger than my old one back in Rossendale. There were a lot more people. So many in fact that no one even batted an eye at the new kid wandering about in his civvies.

Maybe Mummy was right- maybe it_ would_ be different here… don't get me wrong, the path up to the iron gates was no yellow brick road… I certainly wasn't expecting to find my Dorothy here… but was that really what I wanted? No, not really. This place felt like it promised the solitude I seek, a place where I could disappear into the background and no one would even spare me a second thought.

I entered the building and was confronted by a maze of corridors and stairs. My mind instantly jumped into action, considering just how easy it would be to hide away in here. As I set of on my hunt for Reception, I made a mental note of every nook and cranny I passed… every desolate, out of use classroom… stairwells… all potential places to spend my break times quietly; with my Walkman, or a good book, maybe even write in my notebook. Perhaps, since I was new, I might be able to get away with skipping classes altogether for a while- claim to have gotten completely lost for an hour or two… I marvelled at the possibilities.

I snapped myself out of my daydream only to become painfully aware of just how many other kids there were. I tugged my fringe instinctively, and fastened my pace a little, head bent low. Peeking through my dark hair, I caught little glimpses of people, quickly looking away again to avoid any chance of eye contact. Everyone seemed to be part of some kind of click. I hadn't noticed such distinct groups at my old school. There were obviously looser rules here. I could see girls who couldn't be older than 12, wearing full, orange, faces of make-up, fluttering their ridiculously fake eyelashes and waving mobile phones around. I didn't realise kids my age had phones! Mummy sometimes lent me hers to play Snake, but I could imagine what she would say if I actually asked for one of my own.

A group of boys wearing oversized Nike hoodies over their uniforms, and their trousers dangerously low, jeered at me as I passed them,

'eeeeeeemooooooo', they laughed and slapped each other's backs as if to congratulate themselves.

I really hate people.

I was lost in a world of loathsome thoughts when the bell rang and bought me back to reality with a jolt. Like cattle, a sudden herd of students started ploughing their way towards me. I struggled against the crowd, pointy elbows and bulky bags ramming into my tiny frame. I took what felt like a tonne of bricks to the stomach, stumbled, and ended up winded and forced flat against the wall, swarms of people still bustling past me. I guess I got my wish in a kind of sadistic way- no one _did_ pay any attention to me… not even when my bag strap caught and broke… when its contents completely emptied… the musical chime of pencils and pens bouncing along the hard floor. Same old shit…

The crowd eventually tailed off and I grappled around grabbing anything that was still intact, choosing to abandon my now barely recognisable lunch, complete with size 6 foot print…

'Hey are you okay there?'

'I'm fine.' I fired back defensively, not even glancing up.

I'm fine- always fine. Standard answer. Automatic response. No further explanation necessary. I'm strong, and strong people deal with their problems.

'Do you need any help?'

'No. Really. I'm fine. I've got it.'

I didn't like this. I didn't like that someone was trying to act nice towards me, that I was having to partake in conversation. I decided I'd already grabbed everything worth recovering, hugged what remained of my satchel to my chest and sprinted away, down the corridor.

'Hey…?' the student sounded confused as he called after me, but thankfully he didn't bother to give chase.

I already regretted not looking to see who he was- I wouldn't know to avoid him, next time he was around. I could feel tears starting to sting at the back of my eyes, and my stomach knotted as my mind began to circle over and over just how pathetic I'd already made myself look in the first few minutes of my new school life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I reached the toilets and gingerly pushed the door- thank goodness- it was empty. Locking myself in a stall, my bag fell with a thud and I slumped down the wall to meet it, grasping handfuls of my hair in frustration. Tears pricked my eyes, as I struggled to calm my breath. I couldn't stop erratic sobs escaping me and I scolded myself for them.

'Calm down, calm down…' wrapping my arms round my knees, I tucked my head down. 'Stop it. Just shut up- shush…'

Waves of nausea flushed over me as my heart tried to leap out my chest, but I wasn't going to cry. I was better than that. Not a little kid anymore, I could handle this. I rooted through my satchel and found my Walkman, holding the headphones tight against my ears I closed my eyes, shutting everything out, losing myself completely in the voice of Matt Bellamy.

Gradually my body began to unwind from its cocoon.

I was going to be in so much trouble, and I knew Mummy would be disappointed if the school contacted her- I'd promised… but I just couldn't see how anything was going to change. It was halfway through the year- everyone would have already settled in, formed their friendship circles… where would that leave me? I wish I could have started with everyone else- at least I would have had a chance of fitting in.

Remembering the map of the school Mummy had printed me, I pulled it out and tried to locate myself. Satisfied I was well and truly lost, I scrunched it up and shoved it away again. Whatever. I packed away my Walkman, stood up and brushed myself down. I could do this. Taking a deep breath I put on my signature smile.

'You're a funny one…'

It was a soft affectionate voice, but I still jumped a mile.

'What?! What do you-' I looked up and saw his head peeking over the top of the stall, 'Wait, what are you even doing?!'

He chuckled and his chocolate eyes seemed to smile too. 'Well I couldn't let you leave your friend behind.'

I didn't understand.

'Meow!' He reached his arm over and made a little kiss noise as he bopped Lion against my nose.

I blushed, 'he's a Lion- he has a mane.'

'I can see that', he grinned widely, 'but he's a cute baby Lion- he hasn't grown up into a big, fierce Lion yet.'

I could feel myself burning up- it's almost like he knew about the whole 'lion thing'. Was he mocking me? I snatched the toy away from him- perhaps a little too forcefully- he fell backwards with an almighty crash… and a splash…

'Oh god, I'm sorry!' my hand instinctively flew over my mouth, 'Are you alright?!'

I tore the lock open and whipped into the next stall where I saw him- clinging on for dear life- one foot in the toilet bowel. He looked up at my startled face for a moment before we both grinned and fell into fits of giggles.

'Yeah, so I guess I should have put the lid down before standing on it, right?' his eyes sparkled with tears, and I couldn't tell if they were from pain or laughter. I guess a bit of both.

He lowered himself down with a squelch. 'Yeah, yeah… just another reason why Dan's a fail…'

I couldn't believe this boy- he just kept smiling. I introduced myself as he attempted to dry his foot under the hand dryer, hopping about, struggling to keep his balance.

I could barely believe it- here I was smiling and laughing like everything was going to be okay… and maybe it _was_ going to be okay. Even though we'd only just met, I knew I wasn't going to be alone- I had Dan and his smiling eyes that made all my anxiety melt away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the class were already busy clanging pots and pans together by the time we arrived. After a brisk verbal spanking by Mrs Clarke, we were directed to the small pile of books left on her desk.

'Delia Smith' Dan read, 'Wow. She's one sexy motherfucker. 100% would tap that!'

I stifled a laugh, 'Dan! That's so wrong!'

His face split into a huge goofy grin and we both fell about laughing, it was met with a stern look from the teacher.

I couldn't stop smiling to myself as we rooted through the cupboards looking for utensils.

'What do we need?' I looked up at him, he was holding the book high above his head, nose poised in the air.

'One requires,' putting on his best 'posh snob' accent, 'a mixturising bowl, a spatulising utensil, a long wooden stirring implement...'

He had one hand on his hip whilst the other was waving around airily. He was so spontaneous I found myself envying him. I never felt I could just relax and be silly like that- I was always too busy worrying about being judged. It was only then that I noticed people were exchanging looks, some of them were sniggering and whispering amongst themselves. I couldn't decide whether it was at us or with us- Dan just seemed oblivious to it all.

'People are staring...' I blushed, still struggling to keep a straight face.

'They're just jealous of how fabulous I am' he winked.

The room was awash with the smell of baking and my stomach growled at an embarrassingly loud volume.

'Noooo! Don't die on me Phil!' Dan dramatically popped a marshmallow in my mouth, 'Push through the starvation! Do it for Delia!'

It was as is I'd become completely unaware of my surroundings- all I could see was me and him... everyone else had melted away- insignificant- they didn't matter. This boy accepted me, made me feel completely at ease and I didn't feel the slightest bit self conscious until our little bubble of bliss was popped.

'Fags...'

The room snapped back into focus and I felt my blood run cold. My heart started doing backflips, and not the good kind, either. The room faded into white and I couldn't breathe.

I was in a new school. I was a freak. I was in a room full of people I didn't know.

I could hear so much noise but none of it made any sense to me- what were they saying? What was happening?

I grabbed fist fulls of my hair and tried to focus my breath.

Everyone was watching me- I was sure of it. Everyone was talking about me. Everyone hated me. No one wanted me to be happy.

'Daniel!' a voice shot through my head.

Daniel? Hamster Boy? Useless?

No, not Daniel- Dan.

I had Dan.

Sweet, funny, adorable Dan- making everything feel alright.

'DANIEL!' the noise started to filter through in a way I could understand- but something wasn't right.

The fog cleared from my eyes and then I could see him. Disheveled, his hands clamped over his nose and mouth. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone seemed to be looking on in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Then I saw it. His white shirt dashed with blood.

'Dan?!' I rushed up and pulled his hands away, 'what hap-?'

I turned around in confusion and found what he was still fixated on. The other boy was bent over double, clutching his bloody nose.

Time didn't seem to be flowing in its normal manner. The teacher ushered everyone out of the room, sheltering the still rather confused looking bully under her arm.

'You two wait there,' eyes glinting, she slammed the door behind her.

The two of us were left alone eyes locked, speechless.

'...Dan...?'

He just shook his head, eyes still wide, mouth slighly ajar.

'What even happened?' I wondered out loud.


End file.
